In love with Lilly
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: All of our favorite couples that involve Lilly. Liley, Loliver, Lackson, Nilly, Loe, Levin, Lake.
1. Liley

Miley Stewart walked on stage dressed as Hannah Montana, ready to take one of the biggest steps of her life. She was getting ready to tell her fans, that she was dating her best friend, Lola, or better known as Lilly.

"Ok, I wrote this song for my best friend, and the person I love most, Lola" Hannah said. She looked back at Lola and saw her smiling.

_We should get jerseys cause we make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league  
And I know that it's so cliche to tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust  
It's Jealously, they can see that we've got it going on_

And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen

If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right

Maybe I'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe  
Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me  
And I know that it's so cliche to talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious to everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on

And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen

If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right

Hannah stopped singing, and looked out into the crowd. There were a few shocked faces, but other then that, everyone was cheering.

"Thanks for your support guys" she yelled into the crowd. Everyone cheered even louder. Hannah grinned and walked off-stage and into Lola's arms.

"Thanks Hannah" she mumbled. Hannah nodded and kissed her. "I love you and i'd do anything for you, and I kinda figured that my fans would support me anyway" she said.

Lola grinned and kissed her again.


	2. Loliver

"Oliver Oscar Oken why the heck did you do that" Lilly yelled. "Hehe, I was only kidding" Oliver said, as he held the cup of water over her head.

"You just got me soaked Oliver" Lilly whined. "Oh stop whining you big baby" Oliver teased. Lilly stood up and grabbed her soda and dumped it over his head.

"Ow, soda in my eyes" Oliver yelled. Lilly smirked and threw water in his face. "Thanks I guess" he mumbled. "No problem you big doughnut" Lilly said.

"Let's go hang out at my house" Lilly said, as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off. "What, why Lilly your hurting my arm" Oliver whined.

"Oh stop whining you big baby" Lilly said mimicing Oliver. He grinned and ran ahead of her to her house, and ran inside. Lilly groaned and went to get her mail.

When she walked in the house ten minutes later, Oliver had the kitchen a mess. "Oh come on I was only gone for ten minutes" Lilly whined.

"Sorry, I tried to bake cookies" Oliver said, as flour, eggs, and milk lay around him on the floor. "Ugh, can't leave you alone for two seconds boy" Lilly mumbled, as she went to work cleaning up his mess.

"I'll clean it up Lils" Oliver said, but instead ended up slipping in the mess he had made and falling and hitting his head. "Owww" he mumbled.

Lilly looked up quickly, and a worried look crossed her face. "Come on, let's make sure your not bleeding" she said and helped him over to the couch.

Lilly carefully ran her hand across the bumo on Oliver's head. "Nope your heads not bleeding, ouch but your lip is" she mumbled, looking at his lip.

"I think I bit it" he mumbled, then looked at Lilly with a puppy dog face. "Will you kiss it for me" he asked. Lilly's jaw dropped. "Woah, what?" she asked.

Oliver looked scared for a second, but regained his composer. "Pwease?" he begged. Lilly grinned and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks, it feels much better now" Oliver said. Lilly grinned. "Glad I could help" she said, and kissed him again.


	3. Lackson

"Miley I need to talk to you" Lilly mumbled, and pulled her away from Jake. "What's wrong Lils" Miley asked, after seeing the worried look on Lilly's face.

"I think, no scrath that I know, that i'm falling in love with your brother" Lilly said. Miley's jaw dropped. "No way, Lils, you gotta tell him" Miley insited.

"No, never, Miles, he doesn't like me back" Lilly said. Miley nodded. "Yes, he does, now go" she urged and pushed Lilly back into the cafeteria.

"Hey loser, watch it" Amber hissed, as she knocked Lilly over. Jackson came over and helped her up. "You ok Lils" he asked. Lilly slowley nodded.

"I have something to tell you, but I don't want you to hate me" she said. Jackson looked confunsed. "Let's go outside" Lilly said, pulling Jackson behind her.

They went outside and sat on the school steps. "Jackson listen, I know you might hate me for this, but I have to tell you, I love you" Lilly said, then closed her eyes, waiting to hear Jackson walking away.

But instead, she felt him crash his lips against hers. After a few minutes he pulled away. "I love you too Lils" Jackson said and took her hand.

They walked back into the school, hand in hand. And turned around when they heard clapping. "Bout damn time" Jake muttered as he clapped with Miley.

"Thanks for the adivce Miles" Lilly said. Miley nodded and smiled. Today was going to be a good day, Lilly could tell already


	4. Lake

"Your such a jerk" Lilly yelled. "Your such a...a...a guy!" Jake yelled back. Lilly laughed at his lame comeback. "Took you that long to think of that huh?" she asked.

Jake smirked. "Why can't you just admit you like me like every other girl in this school" he said, as he smirked that smart-ass smirk again.

"Cause I don't, not every single girl is going to be all over you Jake, so get over your self, please, you ego manic" Lilly yelled, and stormed off.

Jake's jaw dropped. He didn't know why, but he was hurt by what Lilly had said, when ussaly comments like that didn't bother him, at all.

Later that night, Lilly heard a knock at her window. She sighed and got up, expecting to see Miley after another fight with her new step-mom, but was shocked to see Jake standing there.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Listen Lilly, I don't know why, but what you said earlier hurt" Jake said. Lilly smirked.

"Maybe, you do have feelings" she said. Jake smiled. "Yeah, I just kinda have a hard time showing them you know?" he said. Lilly nodded slightly.

Jake had a sudden impulise and leaned forward and kissed her. "Woah" Lilly mumbled, as Jake pulled away. "So, Lilly, does that mean you like me" Jake asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

Lilly nodded her head again, and Jake smirked. "See I knew it would happen one day" he said. "Oh shut it" Lilly said, and slapped his shoulder.

"Oww" Jake whined and held his shoulder. "Just shut up already" Lilly whined, and kissed him again.


	5. Nilly

"Nicholas Jonas put me down now!" Lilly yelled. "Why should I" Nick asked. "Cause, I have my camera and we can take dorky pictures, thats like your favorite thing to do" Lilly bribed.

Nick thought for a minute and put her down. "Let me see the camera" he insited. Lilly grinned and handed him her digital camera. "YAY" he yelled.

"Ok come on let's get Joe, Kevin, and Miley" Lilly said, and called upstairs for the other teens. "What do you want" Kevin asked, annoyed.

"Were gonna take dorky pictures" Nick said. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Come on Kevy it'll be fun" Lilly begged. Kevin laughed and nodded.

Joe made a riducluos face, and Lilly burst out laughing and took the picture. "Ok come on all toghter now" Miley urged. Everyone stood as close toghter as they could and made funny faces, as the cameras timer went off.

"Ok now just Lilly and Nick" Joe said, and smirked as Nick put his arm around Lilly. "Ok, ready set, faces" Joe yelled. Nick blushed and leaned over and kissed Lilly on the lips.

Joe grinned and snapped the picture. As Nick pulled away, Lilly smiled. "What took you so long?" she asked. Nick shrugged. "I honestly have no idea" he mumbled.

Miley, Kevin and Joe started clapping. "The perfect couple is finnaly toghter" Miley yelled.


	6. Loe

"Lilly" Joe said, as he pulled her into his house. "Joe what are you on?" Lilly asked, laughing. "About 3 redbulls" Joe answered, and turned on the radio, and began singing along to When you look me in the eyes.

"Joseph, calm the heck down, your gonna put a hole in the floor" Lilly said, as Joe jumped up and down. "Come on Silly Lilly, dance with me" Joe urged.

Lilly laughed a little and begun dancing with Joe. After about a half hour, she fell onto the couch. "Oh come on, you can't be tired already" Joe said.

"Joe, I didn't have 3 red bulls like someone else" Lilly said. Joe stuck his tounge out at her and sat on her. "Joe...I can't breathe" Lilly said, and tried to push Joe off of her.

"Nope I'm not going anywhere" Joe said. Lilly laughed a little and tried to push him off of her again. "Get off of me Joseph Adam" she yelled.

Joe took the hint and got off. "Let's go outside and swim" he said. "Joe, it's like 45 degrees outside right now" Lilly said. Joe frowned.

"Your always ruining my fun" he whined. "Aww I'm sorry Joey" Lilly said. Joe smirked. Maybe it was the fact he was so hyper up on caffenine, but he looked at her, and slowley moved closer to her.

"Joe wha-" Lilly started, but was cut off as Joe pressed their lips toghter. Lilly was shocked for a second, but then relized who she was kissing, and started to kiss back.

"Wow Joe, you need to drink red bull more often" Lilly said as they pulled away. Joe just laughed and kissed her again.


	7. Levin

"Lillian, i'm telling you, I could tottaly beat you at Guitar Hero" Kevin insitied. Lilly smirked. "One, you are not allowed to call me Lillian, two yeah right" she said.

"Well let's just play then" Kevin said. Lilly nodded her head in agreement. After they were done, Kevin was shocked. Lilly had accualy won.

"I tottaly let you win" he said, trying to save himself. Lilly laughed. "Yeah right mufasa, wanna try again" she asked. Kevin shook his head and sat down on the couch.

"So anything new in the exicting life of Lilly Truscott" he asked. Lilly sat down next to him and thought for a minute. "Come on Lilly, don't got all day" Kevin said, which only got him a pillow thrown at his head.

"Well, my little brother is tottaly annoying" Lilly said. "So are all three of mine, but you know their nice to have around, theres always someone there for ya" Kevin said.

Lilly thought about that for a second then nodded. "Yeah, I guess he is pretty awesome when he wants to be" she said. Kevin smiled.

Lilly yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. "You wanna hear something funny" she asked after about five minutes. "Sure why not" Kevin said.

"My brother called you my boyfriend" Lilly said. Kevin blushed slightly and looked down at her. Lilly looked up at him and saw his blush.

"Aww aren't you cute" she said in a baby voice. Kevin blushed deeply this time, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Well I guess I can go home now and tell him he was right huh?" Lilly asked smiling.

Kevin grinned and nodded slightly, and kissed her more deeply.


End file.
